una Gryffindor nunca sale huyendo?
by miyano-shiho
Summary: es una historia ambientada después de Hogwarts y trata sobre una despedida un poco rara entre Harry y Hermione,que a mi parecer hacen una pareja muy linda. En principio solo creo que sea un capítulo pero nunca se sabe...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos!, esta es la primera historia que publico, espero que os guste y que me dejeis algun comentario queja o lo que sea, la historia esta ambientada después de hogwarts no se exactamente donde así que dejen volar la imaginación.

Harry Potter y sus personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

-Ron me dijo que te ibas- Hermione quedó un poco sorprendida al escuchar la voz de Harry.

-sí, así es- hizo una pausa mientras recogía ropa de su armario y la metía en la maleta

-no esperaba que vinieras…..me has sorprendido- dijo la chica mientras doblaba una camiseta.

-no pensabas decírmelo? …vamos… se supone que somos amigos Hermione- la miró fijamente, ella por primera vez dejó de meter ropa en la maleta y lo miro a los ojos

-claro que iba a decírtelo, un viaje así no se puede ocultar…- dijo casi susurrando

-¿por qué te vas?-

- deberías desearme un buen viaje darme un abrazo e irte eso hacen los amigos- contesto dolida mientras doblaba una camiseta

-es por mi?, Hermione sabes que lo siento yo..-

-por favor no seas tan creído… no es por ti, es por mi…- cogió un par de libros de la estantería y los metió en la maleta

-¿por qué te vas?..de que huyes Hermione?-

-los Gryffindors nunca huimos, deberías saberlo, me han ofrecido un trabajo es una buena oportunidad es un puesto en la dirección de un hospital Mágico en Francia…. ya te lo dije aquella vez somos amigos, ante todos, por que siempre has sido un apoyo, somos parte de los "tres de Hogwarts" y tenemos amigos en común…además no podría alejarme de ti sin tener que dejar una de las mejores cosas de mi vida…..la magia. Me guste o no estamos muy ligados el uno al otro y lo que pasó, quedó en el pasado. Harry, nuestra relación no funcionó porque no teníamos la misma perspectiva de lo que pasaba….- Hermione se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, sintió que le estaba costando demasiado esa situación.

Desde que se habían separado hace un par de semanas, no habían vuelto a hablar; lo cierto era que el solo pensar en estar con el… en la misma habitación le daba pánico, la aterraba y todo porque después de todo aún lo quería y aunque quisiera negarlo, era cierto que la razón de su marcha era él….. El y Ginny….estaban juntos. Lo había descubierto y esa fue la razón de que rompieran aunque nadie excepto ellos tres lo sabía, le costaba actuar con naturalidad pero lo hacía ….no podía permitir que se dieran cuenta del daño que le hicieron….no podía.

- Tú no me querías de verdad, Ginny es más adecuada para ti, esto es lo mejor para ambos… no tienes por que sentirte culpable, por que debido a la gran amistad que tuvimos, y a todo lo que te he dicho antes no puedo odiarte, por lo que ante todos somos "amigos" incluso a solas podemos serlo, pero nada será igual,…nunca…. has sido muy importante para mi Harry, pero no esperes retroceder el tiempo…y espero que te quede muy claro porque no tengo intención de repetirlo……una Gryffindor nunca sale huyendo-

-de acuerdo…que tengas un buen viaje- se le acercó y la abrazó aunque no espero ser correspondido a aquel gesto, después de eso salió de la habitación con la mirada perdida, había cometido el peor error de su vida y lo sabía…


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos los que lean esto!!.Antes de comenzar con el fic.. muchas gracias a esas tres personas que me dejasteis esos tres reviews, me animaron mucho a hacer un segundo capitulo XD!!aunque como ya dije en el primer capitulo no se si esta historia tendra más capitulos o termina aqui ya direis que opinais .Pues nada, espero que os guste y que me dejeis vuestras opiniones o criticas; y bueno antes de empezar unas aclaraciones: todo lo que este entre comillas durante las conversasiones, son los pesamientos o recuerdos de los personajes.

Al bajar por las escaleras después de salir de la habitación de Hermione; Harry aún seguía con la mirada perdida inmerso en sus pensamientos, inmerso en sus recuerdos, por que eso era lo único que le quedaría en cuanto ella saliera por aquella puerta. La despedida de hace unos momentos no era un "hasta luego" ni un "te veré pronto" era un adiós definitivo uno que no da lugar a un nuevo hola uno que acababa definitivamente con toda relación mas allá de la falsa amistad que Hermione había aceptado tener con él.

Cansado de oír voces en su interior diciéndole lo imbécil que era por haber perdido a Herms así como también de las imágenes de ella que no lo dejaban ni por un momento se tiro con pesadez y frustración sobre el primer sofá que encontró.

Por mucho que lo intentara no podía dejar de ver el rostro de la muchacha; su cabeza parecía una olla a presión en la que no habían mas que recuerdos…. algunos de cómo era aquella sensación que solía tener al verla, otros de su perfume, otros eran simplemente flashes en los que se los veía a ambos, y por últimos en los que ella lo miraba con decepción y tristeza; incluso había una imagen en la que ella lloraba… todo era culpa suya, había estropeado una de las mejores cosas que tenia.

Harry sacudió levemente la cabeza, como intentando que esta quedara vacía de esos pensamientos; pero no funcionó, poco a poco la voz de Hermione cobro fuerza dentro de su cabeza repitiendo una y otra vez las palabras de hace un momento " nada será igual,…nunca…. has sido muy importante para mi Harry, pero no esperes retroceder el tiempo….." sin duda la debía haber lastimado. Hermione no era la clase de personas que guardan demasiado rencor aunque si que se volvía por momentos muy impulsiva e incluso un tanto vengativa Harry sonrió ante aquel pensamiento al tiempo que recordaba pequeños enfados que tuvieron pero que se arreglaron tan pronto como habían empezado, sin daños, culpabilidades ni remordimientos pero aquello era totalmente diferente, no era una venganza ni un ataque infantil era algo mucho mas profundo mucho mas doloroso y ……real; por mucho que le costara aceptarlo y asimilarlo.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo e aquella sala, Ron acababa de entrar en la habitación y después de estar un par de minutos en silencio soltó un simple "no puedo creer que de verdad se vaya"

-es que lo has dudado en algún momento-repuso Harry- ella está decidida, ya la conoces-

-si pero aún así, supongo que esperaba que de alguna manera cambiara de idea en fin , pensaba que le dirías algo; que la lograrías convencer…quiero decir que…bueno siempre habéis tenido ese vinculo "especial" ya me entiendes, si aun sois los mejores amigos después de haber salido juntos debe ser por algo no crees??, tenéis ese ya sabes vinculo, nunca dejáis de ser los ya sabes mejores amigos, bueno no quiero decir que nosotros no seamos los mejores amigos, porque lo somos Harry de verdad y con Hermione también, quiero decir que ella y yo somos mejores amigos también, y que bueno…-ron paró un momento y dio un bufido; en ocasiones se enredaba demasiado al hablar- lo que digo es que los tres somos los mejores amigos, pero que a veces tu y ella parecíais, en fin como hermanos, pero no como hermanos quiero decir que no es como si hubieras salido con tu hermana, vamos que no es como si yo saliera con Ginny-

Harry había dejado de escuchar para pensar un momento… Ron tenia razón había un vinculo indefinible con palabras; del que los tres tenían conciencia o al menos eso creía; volvió a la conversación con Ron que en ese momento era más bien un monólogo complicado por fin se decidió y habló- Ron- el aludido paró de hablar por unos momentos y agitó la cabeza algo confundido a modo de aclarar sus ideas

-se a lo que te refieres, pero te equivocas, Hermione esta decidida y lo que pueda decir yo…no cambiara el hecho de que ella quiere marcharse- recordó entonces la conversación con Hermione y dijo- es una….buena oportunidad para ella…-cada palabra le costaba de pronunciar más que la anterior- si somos realmente sus amigos no la disuadiremos ni nada por el estilo, al contrario debemos apoyarla…….desearle…..buena suerte "has sido importante para mi Harry"…."has sido" y "has sido" darle un…"no pretendas retroceder el tiempo" abrazo y dejarla ir………es "nada será igual" su "nunca" "has sido" "no esperes retroceder el tiempo"….decisión…..-al decir la ultima palabra Harry volvió a su mundo interior y fue nuevamente consciente de que la marcha de su exnovia y ahora también exmejor amiga era algo real inevitable doloroso pero por sobre todo definitivo…

Lo ultimo que recorrió su mente antes de ver a Hermione bajar por las escaleras con una maleta que levitaba tras ella fue "una Gryffindor nunca sale huyendo"

-una Gryffindor nunca sale huyendo se repitió Hermione mentalmente esa frase mientras bajaba por las escaleras-una Gryffindor nunca sale huyendo- y la tercera vez que lo hizo ya no era una afirmación sino más bien una pregunta…"cuantos más escalones bajaba más cuenta se daba de algo que siempre había sabido; que el verdadero motivo de su marcha no era el gran puesto en aquel hospital cuyo nombre ni siquiera era capaz de recordar, sino uno muy distinto porque incluso las Gryffindors podían salir huyendo y ella era prueba de ello.


End file.
